Paint Me A Portrait
by Edo-Ikari
Summary: A few words...Soubi and Kio in an art room together...hmmmm. Now what could happen here? KIOXSOUBI


---** This is going to be a quick one shot that I wanted to write for a while. Basically, it's because I just got Loveless 2 and 3. XP. Now I have one two and three together, and I'm hoping to get four and five before I leave for Minnesota. And when it gets to the part in the story, where Soubi's glasses fall off of his face, I know now how that feels cause I just got my new glasses XD. Wish me luck! 3 Edo---**

Kio glanced over at Soubi, the way he handled his brushes, made him seem like a god with his fingers. He inwardly moaned, as he felt his pants tighten, and he shut his eyes tightly. Cracking open one slowly, he saw Soubi looking over at him. He turned away, unwilling to let his peer see him like this, so hard just from looking at him paint.

Kio shut his eyes again, and picked up a few paintings he had recently done out of conserved boredom and insane willingness. They were pictures of him and Soubi together, both naked, and sweating, each time he looked at the pictures, he would shiver, and think of what it would be like to have his pictures come true.

Soubi looked over at his friend, and smiled evilly, he knew Kio loved him, but he wondered exactly how far he would go. How much could this strange infatuation take him? He walked over to the other painter, and placed one hand on his slender shoulder.

"How about me and you go have some fun my friend?" Soubi said huskily in his ear. He heard Kio moan, and he too smiled. Sticking out his tongue, he slowly licked down his peer's neck, stopping at his collarbone, to nibble at it like the suckers Kio loved so much. His glasses slipped down his face, and Soubi reached up, and ridded his face of the nasty piece of eye health.

All Kio could do was sit there and wither in the arms of the fighter, unknowing to what Soubi had in store for him. He could only feel the tightness of his jeans, and the warm sweetness that ravished his throat.

Soubi shoved him against a wall, and worked his way down Kio's body, stopping at the v neck of his shirt. The pesky piece of material was quickly discarded, and the painter felt the cold air of the art room. Soubi licked his way now, down the other's torso, and nibbled on one erect nipple. Kio moaned in anticipated agony, he knew Soubi loved to tease.

Slowly unbuttoning Kio's pants, he slid down the zipper and out came the red pulsing cock of his friend. Soubi laughed like a school girl.

"What's your problem?!" Kio growled blushing.

"I never knew you went commando!" Soubi howled gripping his chest.

Kio looked away, but then gasped as a hot steaming mouth came down over his erection. All he could do was moan and buck, trying to get deeper and deeper into Soubi's throat. But Soubi held his hips down, as not to choke himself.

Soubi pulled away again, leaving a spit trail between Kio's groin and his mouth. Kio moaned and bucket his hips forward again, trying to get Soubi to go on, but Soubi himself seemed more interested in the art room. He ran over to the bag that Kio had brought from the 7-11 down the street, and pulled out some spring water, and glazed doughnuts.

"What are you doing?!" Kio moaned, slumping against the wall again.

Soubi didn't respond, but took the icing off of the sweets, and mixed them in a paint dish with the water. Walking back over to his friend with a brush and the mixture, he dipped the tool in, and swiped a sticky line down Kio's chest.

Kio smiled, and knew what Soubi was doing; edible body paint.

This torture continued, until he felt Soubi stop, and wrap his mouth around the now fully hardened Kio. He moaned, bucking forward now, with now restriction, Soubi moving his head in time with Kio's hips.

Kio came in one final effort to release himself, and Soubi swallowed him greedily. Kissing him one last time, Soubi stood up, grabbed his glasses, and walked out of the art room, leaving Kio sitting on the floor, half naked, basking in the after glow.

--- **Okay, yeah, I suck, I know…deep sigh But who can resist amateur body paint? Honestly! ---**


End file.
